


Fictober 2020 Cullistair Kisses

by Aurlana



Series: Cullistair Kisses [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 31 day prompt fill, All the Cullistair kisses, Fictober 2020, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, Wordcount: 100, drabble challenge, i will add tags as they apply, sometimes AU, sometimes canon, sometimes sweet and innocent - sometimes a bit naughty ;), wherever the prompt takes my deranged little brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Has it been a year already since last year's 31-day Drabble Extravaganza?2020 has been one hell of a crazy year.What better way to get my ass back in the writing spirit than by writing 31 days of these boys kissing each other?Are you ready?Am I?We'll find out!
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Cullistair Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374862
Comments: 171
Kudos: 26
Collections: Cullistair Kisses





	1. Day 1 - "no, come back!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellysharkbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysharkbat/gifts).



> A few things about this kiss-set (just like last year):  
> 1) There will be a Cullistair kiss in every 100 word drabble  
> 2) I will follow the daily prompt list posted on Tumblr.  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020  
> 3) Most of these will be Sweet and Fluffy, but I reserve the right to get Heated and Steamy (I will tag appropriately as I go).

* * *

**“no, come back!”**

* * *

Alistair thought he read the signs right. But Cullen stood there frozen, eyes wide, very much _not_ kissing him back. 

Alistair stepped away. “I’m sorry. I thought you might… never mind. Why would you? I’ll just… go.” He turned, head lowered in shame, and took a hurried step, then another. 

_How humiliating!_

“No, come back!” Cullen called, racing to catch up. Gripping Alistair’s shoulder, Cullen spun him around and cupped his cheeks; eyes searching, beseeching. “I’m sorry. I was just surprised. I didn’t think that you--” Cullen practically growled, pulling Alistair into a heated kiss instead of finishing that sentence.

(100)

  
  



	2. Day 2 - “that’s the easy part”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Cullen are attempting to make biscuits together.  
> (No, that's not a euphemism for something exciting.)
> 
> What could possibly go wrong when they decide to use those premade biscuits in the can?  
> Let's find out, shall we?

* * *

**“that’s the easy part”**

* * *

Alistair let out a sigh of relief. He’d successfully unwrapped the paper from around the biscuit can without it exploding.

“See.” Cullen kissed him softly on the cheek. “Nothing happened.”

“Well, that’s the easy part!” Alistair explained. “It’s the next bit that scares the shit out of me.”

“How bad can it be?” Cullen asked. 

Alistair looked over, eyes wide, and simply handed over the can. “Go ahead, then. You do it, Mister Confident!”

~*~

Once Alistair finished laughing, he brought a bag of frozen peas over to hold over Cullen’s rapidly purpling eye. “I told you those cans were dangerous!”

(100)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you already know that I like to write Alistair as a disaster in the kitchen.  
> My poor AU Alistair's all have a history with those evil biscuit cans...  
> Sadly, this is the first time that I've put Cullen into the firing line.  
> I should apologize to him, but now I'm giggling, wondering how this will affect his PTSD.  
> hmmmm


	3. Day 3 - “you did this?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to convince Alistair that he deserves to be doted on and cared for.  
> It's a good thing that Cullen is up for the challenge.

* * *

**“you did this?”**

* * *

Alistair walked into the room, Cullen at his side, hand fitted comfortably against the small of Alistair’s back. He paused in wonder, taking in the very romantic scene before him. There was soft music playing, a beautifully covered table sat in the middle of the room, candles flickering lightly, and a bouquet of roses off to the side. The smells wafting from the small cart holding their covered meal made his mouth water. 

Alistair wiped his eyes. “You did this? For me?”

Cullen cupped his jaw and placed a tender kiss on Alistair’s lips. “You, my love, are worth it.”

_ (100) _

* * *

Hey, would you look at this! Day three down!

(only 28 more to go)

If you'd like to see the full prompt-list I'm following, you can find it here:   
[Fictober 2020 Prompt-List on Tumblr](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020)

If you have the time and are of the mind please visit my Tumblr and Twitter pages to give this little challenge of mine some love and visibility. 

[Aurlyn on Tumblr](https://aurlyn.tumblr.com)

[Aurlana1 on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Aurlana1)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your continued support means the world to me!  
> It's been quite the crazy year, but I'm happy to be writing again. :)   
> Thank you all for letting me drag you with me!


	4. Day 4 - “that didn’t stop you before”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen... is shameless!  
> (Alistair doesn't seem to mind.)

* * *

**“that didn’t stop you before”**

* * *

“Alistair, we can’t. Not midday in the middle of my office. Someone could walk in!” Cullen looked around, nervously.

“That didn’t stop you before,” Alistair said. “On the docs, on the battlements, in the w--”

“Okay, okay. I get the picture. I can’t seem to keep my hands off you.” Cullen grinned. “So, where were we?”

“You don’t want to lock the doors first?”

Cullen pulled Alistair into a passionate kiss. “As you said, a little exhibitionism never stopped me before.” Swiping the bottle of wine and other detritus from his desk, Cullen fully intended to finish what he started. 

_(100)_

* * *

_Today's Cullistair kiss was inspired by the lovely Andrastini's Gifs, taken from her Alistair as Inquisitor playthrough._

_[On Docks](https://tenor.com/bqyRR.gif) _

_[On that one mission.](https://tenor.com/bqyTP.gif) _

_[That one time on the battlements. (poor Jim - and Alistair, where are your clothes?)](https://tenor.com/bqyRX.gif) _

_[On Desk](https://tenor.com/bqyP3.gif) _

_[The Morning After](https://tenor.com/bqyQs.gif) _

* * *

_**A few shameless plugs for a couple of amazing people in our fandom:** _

_If you are not familiar with the amazing videos **Andrastini** creates, you can find her entire collection [here on her YouTube channel. GO WATCH THEM, you won't regret it!](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAytM-qaS7rt9HDD2fiLdXQ) _

_Her newest masterpiece:[Leliana singing Madonna's Like a Prayer.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFrVa97cr3I) Has me in stitches, no matter how many times I watch it (there's always something new to find). _

_If you'd just like to see Alistair in all sorts of roles in DAI -[This video of Andrastini's has him getting All the Action!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOTDsh3vcyg) _

* * *

_The Inquisitor mod used in the video and in these gifs, was created by **Padme4000** \- you can find it [on Nexusmods.](https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/2677) _

_More information on that can be found on Padme4000's[Tumblr.](https://padme4000modder.tumblr.com/post/185606199310/play-as-inquisitor-alistair-mod-found-here-images) _

**Please go support these two lovely people - they work hard to bring us so much joy!**


	5. Day 5 - “unacceptable, try again”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair may lose Cullen forever!  
> ~not if he can help it~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have taken a few liberties with the lore... just go with it. ;)

* * *

**“unacceptable, try again”**

* * *

“There’s nothing you can do, Alistair, King or not. The Chantry requires ⅓ of their population to get married, and my name got picked. I’ve tried everything.” Cullen sighed in frustration. “I’m sorry.”

“This is unacceptable; try again; try something else; try anything! I don’t want to lose you,” Alistair pleaded.

“You think I want to do this? What other choice do I have?”

“Marry me!” 

“W-what?”

“Marry me.” Alistair pulled Cullen into a tender kiss. “No more secrets. The Chantry can’t take you away if we’re married.”

“You don’t--”

“I’ve only _ever_ wanted you. Please say, yes?”

Cullen did.

_(100)_

* * *

If you would like to see the list of prompts I'm writing from, you can find them on [Tumblr.](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020)  
I will happily take requests if you see one you'd like and have an idea you'd like to see me write. :) Just leave me a comment with the prompt number! :) 

This is an open prompt-fill event covering all fandoms, if you'd like to support some of those other writers, you can see their reblogged posts [here.](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)

And you are always welcome to participate as well. No sign-ups needed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support. :)


	6. Day 6 - “that was impressive”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sword Practice!   
> *wiggles eyebrows*  
> (I'm so bad - but I'm not sorry)

* * *

**“that was impressive”**

* * *

The training ring to himself, Cullen worked through his forms until he could barely lift his sword. Holding his last position, he noticed Alistair standing by the fence, wearing only his breeches.

“Wow, Commander, that was impressive.” He grinned.

Cullen sheathed his sword. “Not as impressive as your stamina. But I do what I can to keep up.”

Alistair sauntered into the ring. “I was referring more to the fact that you can even walk after last night.” Alistair pulled Cullen into a heated kiss. “I must not be doing my job right.”

“Oh, trust me. I’m still feeling it.” 

_ (100) _

  
  



	7. Day 7 - "yes I did, what about it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clueless roommates in love...

* * *

**“yes I did, what about it?”**

* * *

**“** Hey, Al. Did you see the number I got off the guy at the bar last night?” Cullen asked.

“Yes, I did. What about it?”

“Where is it?”

“I threw it away.”

“You did? Why?!”

“He was no good for you.” 

“What?!!”

“You can do better, that’s all I’m saying.”

“That was the first chance at a date I’ve had in--”

“You are so fucking blind.” Alistair pulled his hair in frustration.

“Who else would-- OH!”

“Yeah. OH!” Alistair sighed heavily. “Don’t worry about it; it’s not the first time I--mph.”

Cullen kissed him tenderly. “I wish I’d known sooner.”

_ (100) _

  
  



	8. Day 8 - “I’m not doing that again”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful story regarding the morning after. ;)

* * *

**“I’m not doing that again”**

* * *

Alistair woke, hungover and sore in an unfamiliar bed; his body aching in places he’s pretty sure he’s incapable of reaching on his own.

“Maker, I’m not doing that again!” He groaned, grabbing his head, intending to get up. 

An answering groan behind him caught his attention. Alistair rolled over, his eyes growing wide when they landed on the incredibly beautiful, and very naked, man laying next to him. Blond curly hair, muscles for days, and bite marks in places Alistair now had a vague recollection of putting there himself. 

_Ah yes, Cullen._

“Maker! Please let me do that again!

_(100)_

  
  



	9. Day 9 - “will you look at this?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric is always looking for inspiration for his next book!  
> Sometimes, Alistair and Cullen make it TOO easy for him. ;)

* * *

**“will you look at this?”**

* * *

Cullen stood in front of the mirror inspecting the bite marks Alistair left on him the night before. “Would you look at this? My uniform will never cover all of these!”

Alistair began placing tender kisses on each one of the marks. “I’m kind of proud of my handy-work. You certainly weren’t complaining last night.”

Cullen cupped Alistair’s cheek and kissed him sweetly. “The fact that _you_ put them there isn’t the problem.”

“Then what is?”

“Varric’s next book.”

“What does that have to do with--? Oh!”

“Yeah… oh.”

Alistair dropped his head to Cullen’s chest and groaned.

_Well, Shit!_

_(100)_

  
  



	10. Day 10 - “all I ever wanted”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions asked must have well thought out answers! ;)

* * *

**“all I ever wanted”**

* * *

“All I ever wanted was to feel loved for who I am, not for my name or whose blood runs in my veins.”  Alistair cupped Cullen’s cheeks. “You have given me that. I go to sleep every night and wake up every morning, knowing that I’m cherished and appreciated. I feel safe, secure, and unconditionally adored. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve such devotion, but I’m not about to question it or turn it away.” He pressed their lips together in a single chaste kiss. “So yes… I will absolutely marry you. Nothing would make me happier!”

_ (100) _

  
  



	11. Day 11 - “I told you so”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric gets his inspiration from somewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Raflesia65 - I blame you for this one ;)  
> Maybe someday we'll see that book of Varric's.

* * *

**“I told you so”**

* * *

“I told you so, Seeker,” Varric whispered, peering around the corner. “See for yourself.”

She carefully peeked over Varric’s head and quickly stifled a gasp. Commander Cullen had Warden Alistair pressed up against the wall of the dimly lit corridor. Alistair’s hands were fisted in Cullen’s hair, while Cullen supported one of Alistair’s legs around his waist. The sound of their kisses and moans carried easily in the empty space. 

She pulled Varric back around the corner. “It is just like in your book, Varric.”

“Did you think this shit writes itself? These two provide all the inspiration I need.” 

_(100)_

  
  



	12. Day 12 - “watch me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers spat? Or just ironing out the details? ;)

* * *

**“watch me”**

* * *

“Alistair, you can’t just--”

“Can’t just what? Can’t just announce that I’ve found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, and he happens to be the most beloved Commander in all of Ferelden?”

Cullen sighed. “They’ll never approve. You need an heir.”

Alistair pulled Cullen into a tender kiss. “What I _need_ is you by my side. The rest we’ll figure out. If worse comes to worst, we always have Kieran.”

“Oh, Morrigan will love that.” Cullen chuckled. “I still want to know how you’ll make them accept me.”

Alistair grinned. “Watch me, and learn.”

_(100)_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this one gave me some grief.   
> I blame it on this being day four of a migraine and the fact that I kept waffling between Alistair dancing on a stripper pole and this idea with Alistair as King.  
> For those of you sad that you didn't get stripper Alistair this time, don't worry - the stripper pole may still happen... probably.   
> I still have my notes saved anyway. ;)


	13. Day 13 - “I missed this”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **King Al returns for one night only!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I made a personal promise to Andruils_Spear & Raflesia65, you all get pole-dancer, Alistair. ;)

* * *

**“I missed this”**

* * *

When the song ended, Alistair took a bow and tossed his crown into the audience. This was it, his last performance - ever. With a final wave, he exited the stage and found himself swooped up into a heated kiss.

“I missed this,” Cullen whispered, setting Alistair back on the ground.

“You missed watching me strip for other people?”

Cullen chuckled, shaking his head. “I missed watching you dance. So beautiful and strong, it takes my breath away.”

“I suppose we could get a pole installed in our bedroom after the wedding. After tonight, my moves are for your eyes only.”

_(100)_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... we may not be done with that pole yet. ;)


	14. Day 14 - “you better leave now”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit with the Commander and King Alistair.

* * *

**“you better leave now”**

* * *

“You better leave now before we get carried away,” Alistair whispered, shoving Cullen up against the wall and sealing their mouths together in a searing kiss. 

He did mean it; Cullen _should_ go. They had people waiting for them. But, it’d been too long since they’d last been together. He couldn’t resist. 

“Maybe just a few more minutes.” Alistair thrust his hands into Cullen’s hair, gripping it tightly. 

Cullen moaned. “It’s not like anyone’s going to scold the King for being late.” 

“I’ll just tell them something urgent came up.” Alistair tore at the fastenings on their clothes. 

“Definitely urgent.”

_(100)_


	15. Day 15 - “not interested, thank you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in my Cocktails and Cheese Universe. ;)

* * *

**“not interested, thank you”**

* * *

**Location: Alistair’s House of Whine & Cheese**

Alistair was busy flipping bottles, putting on his usual show when Cullen felt someone sidle up next to him at the bar. “Hey, handsome,” she said. “You look like you could use some company.”

He barely spared her a glance. “Not interested, thank you.”

She wasn’t easily deterred, and no matter how many times he said no, she persisted.

Annoyed and distracted, Cullen didn’t notice Alistair leave his post behind the bar.

“He’s taken,” Alistair interjected, then kissed Cullen possessively.

When they came up for air, she was gone.

“Shouldn’t you be working, my love?” Cullen chuckled.

Alistair grinned. “Probably.”

_(100)_


	16. Day 16 - “I never wanted anything else”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These poor boys need a break!

* * *

**“I never wanted anything else”**

* * *

“You can’t want this! You know who I am, what I’ve done. The anger, the hatred… the addiction.“ Cullen sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “You know life with me will only end in heartache. Taking it or not, the lyrium has already done it’s damage to me-- it’s… irreparable. You know this. And yet--” Cullen looked up, almost hopeful.

Alistair cupped his cheek, placing a tender kiss on Cullen’s lips. “And yet-- I’ve never wanted anything else. As a Warden, my days are already numbered. Who’s to say we shouldn’t spend them together?” 

Cullen nodded. “Okay.”

_(100)_

  
  



	17. Day 17 - “give me a minute or an hour”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from yesterday's kiss -  
> Alistair and Cullen are older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you 100 words within my own parameters (a kiss between Cullistair)  
> Following the Fictober 2020 prompt for day 17 ("give me a minute or an hour")  
> With an additional prompt request from jellysharkbat. (Because apparently, we all needed to cry today)
> 
> _Those kisses Cullen gives Alistair when they're older, only he's more addled these days, and he thinks he and Alistair are back in different times. ;D (you know. FOR FEELS :D)_
> 
> Thanks, Jelly, for the prompt! I love this so much and now my heart aches for them!  
> I twisted the prompt just a bit, I hope that's okay. :)

* * *

**“give me a minute or an hour”**

* * *

“We’re going to be late,” Alistair gently reminded his husband. 

Cullen stared blankly at his wardrobe. “Oh, okay. Give me a minute... or an hour? Do you know where my training gear is?”

Alistair cupped Cullen’s face and kissed him softly. “We are not training to be Templars anymore. I’ve laid your clothes out on the bed.”

Cullen blinked in confusion, lowering his head. “I’m sorry… I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

“No need to apologize. At Fifteen or Fifty-Five, I will always love you.”

“I love you too. I will never forget that.”

“I know, sweetheart. You never have.”

_(100)_

  
  



	18. Day 18 - “you don’t see it?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Kiss!

* * *

**“you don’t see it?”**

* * *

“You have a little something.” Cullen mimed brushing off his cheek.

Alistair looked in the mirror frantically rubbing at his face. 

“No… it’s right… You don’t see it?”

Alistair turned toward Cullen with a shrug. “I don’t even know what I’m looking for.”

“May I?” Cullen asked. 

When Alistair nodded, Cullen gently cupped his face with one hand and brushed off his cheek with the other. 

“Did you get it?” Alistair asked, breathlessly.

Cullen nodded but didn’t let go. “May I?” he asked again, his gaze focused on Alistair’s lips.

When Alistair nodded, their lips touched for the first time.

_(100)_

  
  



	19. Day 19 - “I can’t do this anymore”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food elimination diets are hard!

* * *

**“I can’t do this anymore”**

* * *

Alistair slammed his hand down. “I can’t do this anymore!”

“Be reasonable, Al. It’s only been five minutes.”

“Don’t you, ‘be reasonable’ with me, _Doctor_ _Rutherford_.” Tears slid down Alistair's face. “I can’t live without it!”

Cullen reached out only to have his hand slapped away. 

“Alistair, it’s only cheese. And you’re only giving it up temporarily to see if that’s what’s been making you sick.”

“What do you mean, it’s only cheese!?” Alistair shrieked. “Why couldn’t we have started with something else?”

Cullen cupped Alistair’s face and kissed his forehead. “Okay, you win. Let's start by eliminating bread first.”

_(100)_

  
  



	20. Day 20 - “did I ask?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we all just need a little time away.

* * *

**“did I ask?”**

* * *

Alistair bounded into the room. “So did you?”

“Did I what?” Cullen looked up from his reports.

“Did you ask?”

“You’ll have to be more specific, Warden. Did I ask...?”

Alistair rolled his eyes with a huff. “Stop playing coy with me, _Commander._ You know damn well what I’m referring to.”

Cullen rounded the desk. Tipping Alistair’s chin up, he placed a tender kiss on his lips. “I’ve been granted the time off. You and I leave at first light and will have a week all to ourselves.”

Alistair threw his arms around Cullen, kissing him deeply. “Thank the Maker!”

_(100)_

  
  



	21. Day 21 - “this, this makes it all worth it”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoring the experience!  
> (a continuation from day 20)

* * *

**“this, this makes it all worth it”**

* * *

Alistair lay in front of the fire with Cullen half asleep in his arms. They spent the first five days of their vacation traveling, without commitments, without stress, pampering and loving one another. Cullen gave Alistair his lucky coin, Alistair returned the favor, giving his Warden’s Oath to Cullen. An exchange of heartfelt mementos and vows to support each other. 

Threading his fingers through Cullen’s loose curls, Alistair placed a tender kiss on his forehead. “This, this makes it all worth it.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Cullen opened his eyes, then pulled Alistair down by the back of his neck, kissing him deeply. 

_(100)_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for today's kiss 'borrowed' shamelessly from Raflesia's comment on kiss #20. :)  
> Thanks for inspiring me!  
> /hugs


	22. Day 22 - “and neither should you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving Alistair the attitude adjustment he desperately needs.

* * *

**“and neither should you”**

* * *

“Is that what you believe people think about you?” Cullen asked. “That you’re weak, poorly trained, not fit for the crown you wear... not worthy of my love? Do you honestly believe I think that way about you?”

“Not you. Not really.” Alistair sighed. “Well, sometimes. But I can’t help it.”

Cullen cupped Alistair’s jaw and pulled him in, pressing their lips together. “I would _never_ think any of those things about you, and neither should you. You are the most capable, the most thoughtful, the absolute best Theirin to ever King in all of Ferelden, and I love you!”

_(100)_

  
  



	23. Day 23 - “do we have to?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought getting Cullen to _write_ his sister was hard...

* * *

**“do we have to?”**

* * *

“Do we have to?” Cullen asked, looking up with puppy eyes sad enough to rival Alistair’s.

Alistair sighed. “When was the last time you saw Mia?”

“Before we got together.”

“Then, yes, we have to.” Alistair pulled Cullen to his chest and stroked his back. “This trip will be good for us, a chance to get away for a while and just relax.” 

Cullen kissed Alistair’s neck, jaw, and finally landed one on his lips. “That’s the part I’m looking forward to.”

“Plus, I’m really looking forward to finally meeting your sister.”

Cullen groaned. “That’s the part I’m afraid of.”

_(100)_

  
  



	24. Day 24 - “are you kidding me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit with Mia.

* * *

**“are you kidding me?”**

* * *

“Are you kidding me?” Mia exclaimed from where she was sitting next to Alistair, swapping stories. Heads pressed together, the two people that meant the most to Cullen in the world, already bonding and getting along better than Cullen could have hoped. Sure it was at his expense. But seeing them smile like that made it all worth it.

Walking up behind them, Cullen placed a kiss on the top of each of their heads. “Just wait, it will be my turn for stories next.”

As he walked away, the look of sheer panic on their faces was incredibly satisfying.

_(100)_

  
  



	25. Day 25 - “sometimes you can even see”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More visiting with Mia. :)

* * *

**“sometimes you can even see”**

* * *

“I never thought I’d see him so happy. I’m pleased that you’ve found each other, especially in these dark times,” Mia said.

“Don’t let him know I told you this, but… sometimes you can even see him smile!” Alistair winked.

“I don’t believe it!” Mia giggled.

“Okay, you two. Haven’t you run out of stories yet?” Cullen wrapped his arm around Alistair.

“Never!” Alistair grinned. “I’ve even promised to write to her.”

“I need to get my information about you from somewhere.” Mia punched her brother in the arm, then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

_(100)_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing catch up again! (I seem to be saying this a lot lately) lol
> 
> The lovely, **Tatteredleaf** braved traveling across half the country to pay this humble writer a visit and now that she's safely back home again (sniffle - sniffle, sob - sob) I'm working on getting myself back on schedule. 
> 
> Tatteredleaf and I were supposed to meet in person for the Sirens conference this month in Denver, Colorado - but because of COVID-19, it was canceled (as many things have been this year). They did put together a digital conference-lite for us, so we decided to do the meet and greet anyway, just the two of us. Five days sequestered away in a little cabin in the woods (okay not a cabin - but cabin totally sounded better than the little spare house on my friend's property). We attended our workshops via zoom, wrote TONS (she wrote far more than I did), watched The Untamed, experimented with so many good foods, and I got the dolls out again for a few photoshoots. (If you follow me on Twitter, you may have already seen a sneak peek of Cullen and Alistair in the Bath... yes, I'm shameless.) 
> 
> I will have the rest of these Fictober Kisses completed by the end of this month! Just in time to jump headfirst into NaNoWriMo! This will be my first National Novel Writing Month that I'll be continuing to post to AO3 (More Kisses are coming - and I will continue chapters on C&C) - while writing all-new content, so it's going to be a wild ride. (Fingers crossed that I survive it.) It can't be any worse than last year's NaNo when I doubled-down and wrote two books at once, right? (106k words later instead of the standard 50k)
> 
> If you're curious to know what's on my docket for this year's NaNo...  
> I will be working on 10 different Cullistair short-stories (Some of these I know are not for everyone, but I go where the muse takes me and never hold it against my readers if they nope-out of any of my writings). ;)
> 
> The ones I already have that will be added onto:  
> C&C - The Wedding (multi-chapter - maybe 9? if I'm going to take this story to 100 chapters)  
> The Gift - OT3 with Alistair, Lana (Warden Amell), and Cullen (multi-chapter add on - probably 15-20 before I'm done)  
> Tainted Love - Tentacle love based on Andrastini's video of the same name  
> Beautiful Sacrilidge Part 2 - Alistair's side of things  
> Beautiful Sacrilidge Part 3 - OT3 with Sebastian, Cullen, and Alistair  
> (I know technically the last two count as one story, but for whatever reason, I have it marked as two separate outlines in my Trello - so... *shrug*)
> 
> New Stories:  
> R.O.S.E. (aka - Rutherfords Open Sanctuary for Everyone) - a little post Inquisition piece.  
> Alistair on Ice - Weird fusion of Cullistair, Yuri on Ice, & The Cutting Edge.  
> The Heat of the Moment - ABO Fic  
> Dr. Al - (probably not what it will be called, but AU with Alistair as a doctor in the time of COVID)  
> The Tropiest Trope to ever Trope - So many tropes will be squeezed into this story of silliness - vampires, coffeeshop, bedsharing/only one bed, a sudden storm, I just can't even. (and probably shouldn't - but you know I'm going to anyway and if you want to add onto my trope wish list, let me know and I will do my best to squeeze your requests in too).
> 
> Anyway, it's apparently a chatty night for me! Thank you all for your continued support! I love you all for sticking with me!


	26. Day 26 - “how about you trust me for once?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's sister is scary - let's not cross her. ;)

* * *

**“how about you trust me for once?”**

* * *

Mia walked Alistair and Cullen to the door. “I’m going to miss you, y’know?”

“I’ll write to you,” Cullen reassured her.

Mia rolled her eyes.

“How about you trust me for once?” he chided.

“You’ve proven time again that you’re terrible at writing. That one, however.” She pointed at Alistair. “If he wants to stay in my good graces, he _will_ write, and he _will_ keep me abreast of what’s happening with you, or he _will_ regret it!” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Alistair on the cheek, then smiled sweetly at him. “Right?”

Alistair gulped, nodding his assent.

_(100)_


	27. Day 27 - “give me that”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Alistair's loyalties lie.

* * *

**“give me that”**

* * *

“Give me that!” Alistair grabbed for the food satchel before Cullen could tie it to his horse.

“Who says it’s all for you?” Cullen held it away from Alistair.

“Mia packed it full of cheese. If that doesn’t say she likes me best, I don’t know what does!”

“She’s bribing you to get more dirt on me. You know that, right?”

“Well, she certainly knows how to win me over.” Alistair reached for the bag again, only to be pulled into Cullen’s arms.

“What will you give me for it?”

Alistair kissed Cullen’s breath away and still got his cheese.

_(100)_

  
  



	28. Day 28 - “do I have to do everything here?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been very good so far (maybe a little too good).  
> It's time to heat things up a bit.  
> NSFW - you've been warned. :)

* * *

**“do I have to do everything here?”**

* * *

“Do I have to do everything here?” Alistair smirked, eyeing Cullen spread eagle on their bed. 

“Yes, actually,” Cullen said, struggling at the binds to prove his point. “You’ve got me all tied up and aching for you to fuck me. And now you’re just sitting there staring at me.”

“But you look so pretty like this.” Alistair kissed his way up Cullen’s body. “I want to make it last.”

Cullen shivered with anticipation. “I’ll tell you what. Get your ass up here and fuck me stupid, and you can do it again later, okay?”

“Okay,” Alistair said, sliding home.

_(100)_

  
  



	29. Day 29 - “back up!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor Alistair is a total disaster in the kitchen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's drabble was brought to you because the lovely Andrastini shared a tweet with me.  
> After watching it, I couldn't get the image of Alistair doing exactly what was in that video out of my head.   
> Once I stopped the tears from laughing so hard, I threw down the outline for this little horror story and the rest is history!  
> I hope you enjoy!   
> (You'll find the link to the tweet at the end of the drabble if you'd like the visual to go along with this.)

* * *

**“back up!”**

* * *

Alistair couldn’t wait to try out his newest kitchen appliance. He was supposed to wait for Cullen, but it wasn’t like he was actually going to cook. It was a fountain… designed for melting chocolate, but it should work for cheese too, right?

It went well, at first. Alistair placed the cheese in the bottom and it began to melt. But then the spinning rod grabbed the cheese to carry it up and that’s when things took a turn.

Cullen suddenly burst in and shouted, “Back up!” before unplugging the evil contraption and placing soothing kisses on Alistair’s tear-stained cheeks.

_(100)_

[The tweet with video that inspired this little drabble.](https://twitter.com/panoparker/status/1321927976318099456?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Andrastini for inspiring my silliness (yet again!).   
> My life is so much better with you in it. :)


	30. Day 30 - “just say it”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been fairly tame this month, it's time to shake things up a bit. ;)

* * *

**“just say it”**

* * *

With a tight grip in Cullen’s hair, Alistair relentlessly pounded into him from behind. “Say it!” he demanded. 

Cullen gave a barely perceptible shake of his head.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Alistair asked, thrusting into him even harder. “Why won't you just say it. We both already know that you’re thinking it.”

“Fuck! I love you, okay!? I fucking love you.”

Alistair slowed his pace to a slow, sensual roll of his hips. “Was that so hard?” he asked, pulling Cullen up onto his knees and placing several kisses up his neck. “I love you too, so fucking much.”

_(100)_

  
  



	31. Day31 - “I trust you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... we're back to pole dancing Alistair.  
> Cause, why not! ;)

* * *

**“I trust you”**

* * *

“Are you nervous?” Alistair asked when Cullen hesitated at the door.

“Maybe a little.” Cullen blushed.

“You don’t have to watch me perform if that makes you uncomfortable. You can wait for me in my dressing room. I’m just… I’m glad you didn’t run the other way when you found out what I do for a living.”

“No, I… I want to watch. I trust you, and I know who you’ll be going home with after the show.” Cullen pulled Alistair into a heated kiss.

“I’m definitely all yours. C’mon, I’ve been working on this new routine - just for you.”

_(100)_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following me through another full month of Cullistair Kiss prompts! 
> 
> I've collected some amazing requests from some of you for me to continue the kisses through the end of the year. (Thank you for these - and if you ever want more, drop them into the comments or find me in any of those other places I can be found and I will happily add them to the list!)
> 
> FYI - These new kisses will not be posted every day, but I will do my best to make sure there's at least one new kiss every week to get us through the rest of 2020.
> 
> They will be added onto my regular Cullistair kiss thread - All the Kisses - here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728761/chapters/34045206
> 
> Thank you all again! You make my heart happy!


	32. Bonus Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Cheese in the Chocolate Fountain Guru got it to work! - so I had to post this little follow up to go along with his success!

* * *

**BONUS KISS**

* * *

Alistair entered the kitchen, chasing the most delicious smell. 

“Your cheese fountain idea has merit.” Cullen looked up from where he was melting cheese on the stove. “Would you like to try it again? I’ve made a few adjustments.”

Alistair nodded, watching with fascination as Cullen poured the melted-cheese into the bottom of the tray and turned the machine on. 

When the cheese made its way to the top of the machine and began pouring over the side in delicious rivulets, Alistair couldn’t help the tears as he kissed Cullen in thanks.

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!”

_(100)_

[CHEESE FOUNTAIN SUCCESS!!!!](https://twitter.com/shxtou/status/1322931022162501633?s=20)

Thanks to @Andrastini for keeping me up to date on this cheese fountain saga!

**Author's Note:**

> Gifting this set of kisses to Jellysharkbat!  
> Because damn it! You deserve it!


End file.
